Charcos en el camino
by Muselina Black
Summary: Tracey Davis no es una Slytherin absolutamente normal, pero es una de ellos. Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre Casa Slytherin del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es de Rowling y esto no es con fines de lucro._

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre Casa Slytherin del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Para el reto he escrito sobre Tracey Davis, una Slytherin poco común. Espero que les guste mi imagen del personaje, porque yo la quiero un montón._

**Charcos en el camino**

**I**

**1991**

Mamá estaba en Slytherin, ¿no? Entonces quizás no es tan malo, digan lo que digan. Aunque los demás niños te miren raro. Te parece que todos se conocen, de alguna forma u otra. Y tú eres la nueva, la desconocida. Tratas de ignorar a las chicas que te miran mientras te preparas para dormir. No vas a dejar que veas cómo tiemblas.

Sólo cuando cierras las cortinas de tu cama te permites llorar. No te habías sentido tan sola desde la muerte de mamá. Recuerdas esa primera noche, durmiendo en la misma cama que Sue y con papá en un sillón. Querrías tenerlos contigo. Escuchar a papá decir que todo estará bien y poder creerle. Sentir a Sue a tu lado, mirándote con admiración.

Pero sabes que no puede ser. Estás en una habitación llena de chicas que no parecen simpáticas. Y aunque sientas que no encajas ahí, tendrás que hacerlo. Así son las cosas.

**II**

**1992**

Emma te sonríe y corre a saludarte. Pansy y Daphne, un poco más atrás, te saludan con la mano. Ellas son tus amigas, aunque el año anterior sólo pensar en eso te hubiera parecido absolutamente imposible.

Sí, a veces Pansy te da un poco de miedo. Siempre sabe qué decir exactamente para herir a la gente. Pero por lo mismo intentas que ese veneno nunca se dirija a ti. Mejor tenerla como amiga que enemiga. Además, cuando está de buen humor, puede ser muy divertida. Daphne es otra cosa. Te encantaría ser como ella y llamar la atención de todos. Pero sabes que para eso hay que tener ese algo que ella tiene y con el que tú sólo sueñas.

De todas formas, no te importa demasiado. Sólo te importa saber que son tus amigas y que has logrado pertenecer.

Eso, y que tendrás un nuevo año para estar con ellas.

Seguro que sería genial.

**III**

**1993**

Sabes que nunca te aceptarán en el equipo, pero harás las pruebas igual. Volar es algo que te encanta. Te fascina sentir el aire en tu cara y ese sentimiento de saber que en cualquier momento puedes caer, que sólo ese palo te sostiene en el aire.

Sabes que a papá no le gusta. Tiene miedo, por lo que sucedió con mamá. Lo entiendes, claro está. Tú misma te pasaste un par de años sin subir a una escoba, asustada. Fue en Hogwarts, cuando te obligaron a hacerlo, que redescubriste lo maravilloso que era.

Draco Malfoy te mira por encima del hombro, con tu escoba vieja —comprada a escondidas de papá— y la túnica deportiva de segunda mano. Esa mirada despectiva te obliga a hacerlo bien. Quieres ver su cara cuando vea que no eres tan mala como piensa.

Obviamente, no quedarás en el equipo. Pero la satisfacción de mostrar que puedes hacerlo será suficiente.

**IV**

**1994**

Querías que te invitara, pero no lo hizo. Ahora él baila con Daphne en la pista, sonriéndole y susurrándole al oído. Nunca en tu vida has deseado tanto ser otra persona. Quieres ser Daphne, con su elegancia y su estilo, bailando en los brazos de Theo.

Pero no. Eres sólo Tracey. No eres tan guapa como Daphne, ni mucho menos. Al menos has conseguido pareja para el baile. Un chico un tanto tímido de Ravenclaw que se sienta tras de ti en Transformaciones. Se llama Stephen Cornfoot y tiene dos pies izquierdos, pero al menos no es Crabbe o Goyle. No lo has pasado mal, tampoco.

Te disculpas, diciéndole que quieres tomar algo. En lugar de eso, te vas a una esquina. Quizás si cierras los ojos puedes imaginar que estás en los brazos de Theo. Al menos por un instante. Ser, por unos segundos, como Daphne y tener toda su atención.

Sólo eso pides.

**V**

**1995**

Pansy ya no va con ustedes. Desde el dichoso Baile de Navidad va siempre colgada del brazo de Draco. Quizás sea para mejor. En los últimos tiempos Pansy está cada día más inaguantable. No es que a te caiga bien la empollona de Granger, pero no entiende para qué es necesario torturarla a cada minuto.

Además, cada vez que puede, Pansy deja caer comentarios que dejan entrever que está metida en algo. En algo grande. Aunque no estás muy convencida de que de verdad lo esté. Tal vez sólo se esté dando aires para hacerse la interesante. Con Pansy, todo es posible.

Emma es otra historia, como siempre. No es de las que llaman la atención, siempre escondida tras sus anteojos. Te divierte conversar con ella, porque habla de cosas divertidas y no necesita hablar mal de los demás.

Nunca has tenido una mejor amiga, pero Emma te parece genial. Siempre hay una primera vez.

**VI**

**1996**

Te alegra tener a Emma. No te gusta quedarte en la sala común, escuchando a Draco y a sus amigos hablar de la guerra. Dicen que es cosa de días para que estalle, y que será el triunfo definitivo de los magos de verdad. Los estúpidos como los Weasley caerán.

Pero tú no quieres una guerra. Te dan igual los _muggles_ y sus cosas, que se las queden para ellos. Pero no entiendes para qué matarlos o esclavizarlos. Las cosas están bien como están. No es necesario cambiarlas.

Al menos con Emma puedes conversar de otras cosas. Del cantante de las Brujas de Macbeth, o de las nuevas pinturas de uñas que cambian de color. Son tonterías, pero al menos así puedes quitarte de la cabeza la cara preocupada de papá y sentirte normal por un rato. Ignorar lo que vendrá, porque eso te aterra.

Al menos por ahora, eso es lo único que quieres.

**VII**

**1997**

No sabes si te alegra estar en Slytherin o no. Por un lado, los Carrow suelen ser más benevolentes con ustedes. Has visto lo que le hacen a los otros chicos cuando se enfadan. No quieres que te hagan eso, y por lo mismo, sigues su juego.

Por el otro lado, no te gusta que los demás te señalen como una traidora. Escoria. No es necesario que lo digan, puedes verlo en sus rostros cuando pasas junto a ellos en el pasillo. Te desprecian cuando lo único que tú haces es intentar sobrevivir.

No eres tonta y sabes que lo que esos chicos —los que se hacen llamar ED— es una tontería. No tienen las de ganar y tú lo sabes bien. Por eso, seguirás el juego de los Carrow y harás lo que dicen. Sería una estupidez hacer lo contrario, porque tendrías las de perder.

Lo único que te importa es sobrevivir, como sea.

* * *

_Y colorín colorado, este fic se se ha acabado. Pasó por un zapatito roto, para que mañana te cuente otro._

_Si se quedaron con ganas de leer más sobre Tracey, en mi perfil hay un long-fic, Testigo, que es protagonizado por ella y Seamus Finnigan. Emma, para el que le interese es la chica de Slytherin con anteojos que aparece nombrada en la Wiki de HP. Y el título proviene de un proverbio inglés: "Todo camino tiene sus charcos".  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


End file.
